Jordan Kent
=Jordan Kent= http://i193.photobucket.com/albums/z154/Kum-El/elouai%20dolls/Jordan.png Name: Jordan Kent/Jor-El Gender: Male Age: 6/23 Birthdate: 2024, birthday celebrated July 12th Birthplace: A lab Hometown: Smallville, Kansas Height: 5' 11" Weight: 170lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Parents: E.C. and Lori Kent Status: Newlywed IM Screen Name: ItsElectric Player: Kum-El Theme Song: Strangers Like Me from Tarzan Appearance * With his brown hair and blue eyes, and features that are remarkably similar to his parents, most people don't even realize that Jordan is adopted until it's brought up for some reason. * While a genuine smile is rare Jordan does tend to have a slight upward tilt to one side of his mouth or the other Personality * Jordan is almost always unfailingly polite, mainly as a way to make up for his lack of social ability in most areas. This is because his emotions are stunted, possibly because of the rapid aging he was subjected to during his first two months of life. He is incapable of feeling any major emotions, such as anger, fear, hatred, joy, or love. Despite this, and the fact that he unfortunately seems quite capable of feeling depressed, he's generally a nice guy to be around. * Jordan is fiercely loyal to his family Power * Electrokinesis Background * Jordan was 'born' in a lab, having been genetically engineered by a team of scientists. Un-named save for the designation 'Experiment 13' he was treated as no more human than a lab rat. The scientists aged him to 17 over the course of two months, stopped at various stages to perform tests as they did. The plan was to continue this process until he reached old age and died. He was their first viable subject, but his lack of emotions made him a failed experiment in their eyes, so all he was considered good for was research for their next try. Unknown to the scientists however, and amazingly not uncovered during any of the testing, Jordan had the ability to manipulate electricity. At the end of the second month, the night before he was scheduled to be aged into his twenties, the entire facility suffered a freak power outtage. Jordan took the opportunity to escape. He managed to reach the outskirts of Smallville, where he was found by Chris Kent and brought to the Kent Farm. It was at this point that he smiled for the first time, following the decision by E.C. and Lori to adopt him as a son. And it was E.C. who called him Jordan, naming him after his biological father, Jor-El. * Less than a month later Jordan would meet Aylis Pelt, the daughter of Jason Pelt. Fortunately, Aylis was more like her uncle Mike, despite never having met him, than she was her parents and, following a rocky start thanks to Jason, the two quickly became fast friends. Eventually, Jordan would develope feelings for her, something that both delighted and shocked the hell out of him, as it hadn't been thought possible for him to care for someone even that much. Mike, back from space for several years now, was a great help to the young man at this point. Jordan and Aylis married in August of 2029 and are expecting their first child.